


Lose You to Love Me

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Injury, Near character death, angst with happy ending, u gotta suffer first to earn the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: After losing himself and the love of his life to Chat Blanc, Adrien must deal with the aftermath of his actions as his Akumatized self. Can he save the life of the girl he loves before it's too late?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, love square - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Lose You to Love Me

Chat Blanc dangles Ladybug over the side of the bridge, smirking as his prey seemingly lacks the strength to fight anymore. Her wrists and ankles bound together by her own Lucky Charm, an electrical cord, that Blanc used against her. He grips the ends of the cord in his left hand, easily holding her weight over the icy water below as she dangles by her wrists.

She breathes heavily, “Chat, please... please end this.” She begs, still desperately searching his eyes for a sign of cognizance. 

His eyes shone purple, even in the dimming light. “It won’t be long now, Ladybug, I promise” he taunts.

The Paris streets had been silent all day, everyone gathered inside to keep warm on the coldest winter day that anyone could remember, and to watch the fight between their local heroes unfold from a safe distance, no one sure of how it will end. 

Mayura floats down next to Chat Blanc, “Well done, Chat. Hawkmoth is pleased with your work.” She runs a finger down his cheek before turning her attention to Ladybug. “I will say, you put up quite the fight. Too bad it wasn't enough.” She reaches out towards her, going for her earrings.

Ladybug gives one last struggle, whipping her head and body around as violently as she can; but Chat keeps a strong grip on her until she tires out again. Her head droops lower than before. She whimpers, “Don’t take my Miraculous, please, just drop me.” 

“Although as tempting as that sounds,” Mayura croons, “Hawkmoth requires your Miraculous, not your life.” She deftly steals Ladybug’s Miraculous from her ears. “Although, that is a nice bonus... Drop her.” She commands Chat while Ladybug de-transforms. 

He releases his grip, but the image before him sends a shock to his system. 

Marinette’s wide eyes meet his as she seemingly plummets in slow motion before him. He clumsily grapples for the wire again, but it slips through his fingers.

Mayura doesn't miss this, “Chat Blanc. Come along, Hawkmoth is waiting for us.” She scolds, pocketing the Ladybug Miraculous. 

He whirls around, teeth gritted, “N-no.” 

A purple halo forms around his eyes and Hawkmoth’s voice reverberates in his ears, “I command you to bring me your Miraculous, Chat Blanc!”

Chat grabs his temples, trying to block him out, when he hears the unmistakable sound of something, or someone, breaking through the ice of the river, dropping to the river bed. 

His mind clears completely.

He throws himself over the side of the bridge, taking a deep breath before perfectly diving through the hole in the ice that Marinette had fell through.

His muscles seize from entering the freezing waters, but with his suit he’s able to manage. He swims with the current under the ice, knowing he must catch up to Marinette soon if she stands any chance. 

Something glints in the dark water ahead of him. He pushes himself and reaches blindly, before his fingers finally wrap around an arm. 

He claws at the ice above them, quickly creating an exit from their near icy grave. Gasping, the frigid air stings his lungs as he heaves himself up onto the frozen surface and pulling Marinette out onto his lap, unmoving.

He unties her, noticing the contrast between his, once again, black suit, and the ice, trying to shield her body from the wind. Lifting her limp hand, he searches for a pulse, not detecting anything. He wills himself not to lose hope as he performs CPR to the best of his ability and memory. 

He presses his cold lips to her freezing ones, forcing warm air into her lungs, then compressing her chest, trying to jumpstart her heart. 

After several rounds of this, all the water seems to have been cleared from her lungs and airway, but her extremities continue to turn blue and purple from the cold. Not to mention the small, red pool of blood spreading across the ice from under her head.

“Chat Noir!”

He looks up, spying Alya with her coat half thrown on, waving him over to the top of the canal. 

“We’ve got an ambulance ready over here! Get Ladybug over here!” She directs, her face lined with worry. 

Carefully, he scoops Marinette into his arms, cradling her against his chest. It sends additional shivers up his spine, not used to carrying people, let alone Ladybug, who aren't holding on to him in return. 

He vaults them up onto the road and a crowd of medical personnel rush towards him, sweeping Marinette from his arms and onto a gurney for the ambulance. A few of the paramedics check in with Chat to make sure he’s okay, which he quickly waves off, making sure Marinette is the focus. 

He’s able to catch a glimpse of the back of the ambulance, seeing Mari already hooked up to several pieces of equipment before the doors shut and they speed off. 

He turns and sees Alya still staring where the ambulance had been, mouth agape. “Was that... Ladybug really is Marinette?” She faces him and he can see the tears welling in her eyes. 

He approaches her, nodding as he zips up her winter coat for her. 

She bursts into tears, “I-Is s-she gonna b-be okay?” she sobs as Chat pulls her close, letting her cry on his shoulder, also hiding his own tears finally forming.

“I... don’t know.”

“Did you know?” She sniffles.

“Know what?”

“Who she was, her identity, before tonight?” She asks, unable to help her curious nature even with tears flowing.

He shakes his head, “No, that’s what broke me from Hawkmoth’s control, realizing it was Marinette.” He wipes his nose and eyes, “I love her.” 

Alya pulls back, wiping her tears and the ones that Chat had missed on his chin. She chuckles softly, “Well, she’s my best friend, so if you hurt her, you’ll be dealing with me.” She’s able to joke between sobs and shaky breaths. 

Chat smiles softly, “Let’s get you inside.” He leads her to a nearby cafe, where upon stepping inside instantly warms them from the inside out.

A radiator buzzes as everyone pretends not to stare at Chat as he orders a hot chocolate for Alya and some cheese at the counter. And Chat pretends not to see the live news coverage of ‘EXPOSED Ladybug in Critical Condition’ playing silently on the TV against the wall. 

His hands turn to fists as they rest on the counter.

Alya comes up from behind him and touches his arm, getting his attention, “Go to her.” She intones reassuringly, “I’ll be fine.” 

He nods curtly, a silent thank you. The server returns with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a plate of various cheeses, which they set down on the counter with a curious look. Chat stuffs a few pieces in his pocket before leaving the warmth of the cafe. 

He makes it halfway to the hospital before his ring starts beeping. Finding a secluded alleyway out of the wind and public eye, he de-transforms into his winter coat, holding out the cheese for Plagg. The Kwami is quieter than usual, not offering any quips per usual.

“Plagg, is there anything we can do?” He asks hopelessly, like he already knows the answer.

Plagg swallows, for once, taking his time to find the right words, “She doesn't have her Miraculous. She’s an ordinary human without it. But her injuries may also be too great for even Tikki to help.”

Adrien groans, closing his eyes and sliding down the brick alley wall, “This is all my fault.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no it’s not. You never blame anyone else when they get akumatized, why would you blame yourself when you do?” Plagg attempts to rationalize.

He shakes his head, “Because I should know better, I have more at risk if I’m akumatized compared to regular Parisians, they don't have powers, or what Hawkmoth wants.” 

Plagg floats in front of his face, “But in reality, you can't control your emotions any more than anyone else in this city. You can understand that, right?” Adrien nods. “Good. Now let’s stop moping around and check on our girl, alright?” Plagg says encouragingly, already flying around Adrien’s ring.

He sighs, “Claws out,” lacking his usual enthusiasm. 

As he approaches the hospital, he sees a crowd of reporters and news vans surrounding the entrance, held at bay by a security team. He takes a chance and drops down between the reporters and security. The cameras flash and the crowd call out for his attention, but he only faces the security people, holding up his hands in innocence, “Can I see her?”

They turn to each other, considering him, before nodding, “Go on in.” One confirms in a husky voice.

“Thank you.” He ducks his head and enters the automatic doors as the reporters cry louder for him, which get muffled as soon as he steps inside.

He goes up to the reception desk, feeling out of place as Chat Noir here. “Excuse me?” He asks gently, getting the man’s attention from a stack of papers on the desk.

His eyes widen, “Chat Noir. I’m guessing you’re here for Ladybug?” Chat nods. “Well, they’ve just rushed her into the emergency room, probably getting an initial assessment of her condition. Then... they’ll do their best to help her.” He answers carefully, “We just don't have much to tell you right now.”

Chat’s chest starts to tighten, when there’s a commotion from the automatic doors. “These two are saying they’re Ladybug’s parents.” The security guy remarks, standing in front of Sabine and Tom. 

Chat steps forward, “They are. Let them through.” He demands, guiding them in.

“Thank you, Chat Noir” Sabine says gratefully, then her face turns into a sad smile, “So, it is true. Marinette was Ladybug?” She asks Chat.

Tom places a hand on her shoulder, “Is Ladybug, sweetie.” He corrects, but still looks to Chat for confirmation.

He nods, “She is. You actually found out at the same time I did.” He attempts to lighten the mood, but his heart weighs him down, faltering, “I’m...so sorry.” He whimpers, “This is my fault, my fault that we’re here,” 

Sabine reaches up and wipes away a tear with her thumb, “No, it’s not. It’s Hawkmoth’s fault. Don’t blame yourself for being akumatized. We saw you dive under the ice to save her. We can't thank you enough for that.” She insists.

He shakes his head slightly, “I should have broken free of the akuma earlier, I wasn't strong enough, this shouldn't have happened-”

“Don't beat yourself up over this.” Tom interjects, “Maybe you’ll let us thank you for the countless other times you watched her back as Ladybug? Maybe for all the times you sacrificed yourself for her?” Tom wipes one of his own tears away, “We owe you more than we can express, my boy.” 

Chat bites his tongue, holding back any more arguments that he felt in his mind, trying to believe that he deserved their praise right now. “Thank you,” he manages to whisper out.

Sabine rests a hand on his shoulder, “Will you be joining us in the waiting room? We’d gladly accept your company.” 

He hesitates before shaking his head, “N-no, I better get going. Still have to protect Paris, and all.”

“Paris can handle itself for a day or two.” She insists, “If you won’t join us, I want you to take a break. There’s nothing we can do at this point except hope for the best.” Her sad smile barely reaches her eyes. 

He nods as a nurse comes out from behind the double doors to lead Marinette’s parents back into the emergency ward. They all say their goodbyes as Chat leaves out the front door. Assaulted by camera flashes, he immediately vaults himself into the air over the reporters and heads home.

Snow flurries burst into his room as he climbs in the window, quickly shutting them back out. Landing on his bed with a thud, he de-transforms. Face down on his bed he pulls out his phone for the first time today. 

He’s instantly bombarded with notifications and posts from every app and site about “Ladybug’s Identity”, “Ladybug in Dire Condition”, “Chat Blanc sends Ladybug to a Near Icy Grave”. 

He buries his face in his comforter, biting his tongue to keep him from screaming desperately into his mattress. 

After collecting himself as best as he can, he looks up at his phone again but keeps solely to his texts and voicemail, where he had accumulated quite a few from throughout the day. The group texts he’s a part of were swarming with discussion and shock over the whole newsbreak. 

He finally zeros in on the only texts that calls that matter: the ones from Alya and Nino.

He taps Nino’s voicemail:

“Hey, Adrien, uh, I don't know if you saw the news, but you should call me back. Or call Alya, I’m on my way to pick her up right now and head to the hospital. Call me back, dude.”

He taps Alya’s voicemail:

“Hey... just wanted to check in with you. I’m sure you saw the news or saw literally everyone talking about it, but, uh, anyway, Nino and I are heading to the hospital to be with Marinette. Hope we can get in. Please call me when you get this. Please.” 

He hits redial and curls up next to his phone lying face up on his bed. 

“Adrien.” Alya answers, a slight relief in her voice. 

“Did you make it to the hospital yet?” He asks in a throaty voice, not lifting his face from the bed.

“Yeah, yeah, I called Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and she vouched for us, we’re all waiting together now. You should come by,” she adds.

Adrien shakes his head, “Any updates?” 

She clears her throat, keeping her voice hushed, “They have her in surgery right now. It’ll be a few hours ‘till the next update after the operations.” Adrien squeezes his eyes shut. “They, um, said to stay hopeful, that if she-” She suppresses a sudden sob, “-she gets through this, there will probably still be permanent damage.” 

He feels his own heart drop through the floor to the center of the earth. Pulling a pillow to his face, he smothers his cries as his chest twitches from his sobs.

“Good thing Chat was there,” Alya sighs.

He turns his head back towards the phone, “Why?”

She seems taken slightly aback from this comment. “‘Why’? Because he’s the one who pulled her from the ice, kept her heart pumping long enough for the medics to arrive.” She sniffles, “They said without him, she wouldn't even have survived the trip to the hospital.” 

Adrien remains silent before hoarsely saying, “Call me when there’s an update... please.” 

“Of course,” she gives a slight chuckle, “do you know what Chat said when they were driving off with Marinette?”

“What?”

“That he loved her. Turns out that you’ve got some competition.” She manages to say in a light hearted tone.

Adrien sits up slightly, “W-what do you mean?” he stammers, never having told Alya that he had feelings for Marinette.

“I’ll call you with updates.” She ends sincerely, ending the call.

He flips his phone, screen side down, onto his bed, before falling into a restless sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted. A nightmare played in his mind, a simple replaying of the day’s events since he got akumatized. He found himself as Chat Blanc, but unable to control his body or actions as he was sent searching for Ladybug. Adrien tries to wake himself up, to no avail, stuck in his own mind to replay the things he had done as Chat Blanc. 

He sees Ladybug emerge over a roof, squaring him up. Adrien winces at the sight of her, knowing how this story ends. “Chat! It’s me, you have to snap out of it! Fight it!” She pleads, emotion breaking into her voice. 

Adrien tries to call out to her but finds he lacks control of his voice too. Instead, a mixture of his and Hawkmoth’s voice echoes from his lips, “This is who I am now. And you can join me,” his hand reaches out, “Give me your Miraculous and spare yourself the pain.”

She grimaces, “Never.”

A cruel smile spreads across his lips, “Then you will die.” 

Adrien’s heart tears as his body launches towards Ladybug, starting a fight that would last the rest of the day.

He watches every blow that he, as Chat Blanc, delivers to Ladybug, watching her slowly lose her strength and resilience with each hit.

Towards the end, she leans up against a building, lucky charm in hand, as Chat Blanc stalks towards her, unfazed by their long battle. From a good distance away, he extends his staff rapidly in her direction, the end of the staff hitting the center of her forehead, bouncing her head sharply into the brick wall behind her, knocking her out. 

Adrien feels the twisted smirk on Chat’s face as he looms over her collapsed form. He makes quick work with tying her up with the extension cord ‘lucky’ charm.

He throws her over his shoulder as Hawkmoth’s voice rings in his head, “Excellent work. Bring her to the north bridge to meet with Mayura.” 

He does as he’s told, willing or not. Soon finding himself dangling Ladybug over the side of the bridge. The icy wind rocks her body over the frozen abyss. She slowly comes to, groggily looking at Chat. “C-chat Noir, please... can you hear me?” She croaks weakly.

Adrien’s throat constricts as he desperately tries to call out to her, his Chat Blanc facade remaining stolid.

“I... I know... this isn't you; this isn't your fault.” She lifts her chin to look at him directly, “Whatever happens... I forgive you.” Tears silently stream her dirtied face, leaving clean streaks down her cheeks. “Just... Chat, please... please end this.”

“It won’t be long now, Ladybug, I promise” Chat Blanc says in an emotionless tone, unreactive to Ladybug’s pleads.

Mayura soon arrives, taking Ladybug’s Miraculous right from her ears.

Adrien watches in dismay as she transforms back into Marinette, the whole moment moving in slow motion. He watches her face, surprised not to see ‘fear’ or ‘panic’ or ‘anger’, but simply ‘exhaustion’ and ‘hopelessness’, the sight breaking his heart all over again as Chat Blanc lets her slip through his fingers.

Adrien readies himself to dive in after her, as he did before when he broke free from the Akuma, but his body stays unmoving, planted on the bridge, as he hears the crack of the ice below, letting the current carry Marinette away.

‘Why aren't I going after her? Move! She needs me!’ His mind shouts at this body, he mentally wills his limbs to move, to dive for Marinette. But he can’t. 

“You think I would let you break free from me again?” The voice of Hawkmoth sends a chill up his spine.

He squeezes his eyes shut, gaining control of his upper body again, “Let me go after her! She needs me, she’s dying!”

“I’m well aware, but her fate is sealed I’m afraid, in and out of this nightmare.” Hawkmoth threatens.

“No!”

-

His phone rings and vibrates the mattress next to his head. Gasping for air, feeling his heart racing in his chest, covered in a cold sweat, he takes a half second to collect himself, he rolls over in bed and flips his phone up: an incoming call from Alya. 

Hawkmoth’s last words from his nightmare echo in his mind, making him dread the worst. 

He watches as the call goes to voicemail; checking the time, he realizes he’s been asleep for a few hours, making it nearly 1am.

The thick silence of the night clung to him, making it almost unimaginable that anyone in Paris was doing anything but sleeping. Yet, here he is, knowing better. 

His phone lights up again, indicating that Alya left a message. 

He hesitates before tapping the message, letting his phone lay on his bed as it plays. 

“Hey, sorry, you’re probably asleep right now. But just wanted to give you the update on Marinette. She just came out of surgery, and um, it went mostly well, they said. She’s just, they said that she’s fallen into a coma from the trauma, -sniff- the doctors gave her a 50/50 chance of coming out of it” she clears her throat, choking back tears, “They said friends and family should still visit. Nino’s gonna drive me home now, but we’re coming back tomorrow after school, and you should come too. Well, see you tomorrow,” She hangs up. 

He lays there, absorbing the fact that there’s a “50/50” chance that he may never see Marinette smile again, or look into her shining blue eyes. He conjures up an image of her in his mind, not of Ladybug, the real her; but he quickly realizes they’re one and the same. 

‘How could I have been so blind?’

“Plagg?” He asks into the air, sitting up on his bed. The Kwami zooms out from under the bed. “I have to see Marinette.” 

Plagg wipes the sleep from his eye, “Can’t we just go after school with Alya and Nino?” He asks, but after seeing the desperate look on Adrien’s face he changes his tone, “Whenever you’re ready,” he prompts. 

He gives a half smile, appreciatively, “Plagg, claws out.”

-

As he approaches the hospital, he notices that most of the reporters have left for the night. He wonders if they were actually passed on the news that Alya gave him. 

He silently leaps from window sill to window sill, peeking in, hoping to find Marinette. 

After rounding the 3rd corner of the building, he spies her familiar silhouette in the moonlight. He easily picks the lock with his claw, sliding the window open just enough to sneak inside.

He’s instantly hit with the unique and pungent scent of a hospital, that overly sterile, but also sickly odor. It was a private room, lit only by the half-moon streaming in through the window, and the blinking machines surrounding Marinette.

For a second he let himself believe that she was just sleeping, that she would wake up if the floor creaked or if he sneezed; but he couldn't hold on to that fantasy for long, remembering where he is. 

She lay on her back, clothed in a simple hospital gown, a thin blanket tucked across her chest and under her arms. Her hair hung loose except where a cloth bandage was wrapped around her head. 

His throat tightened upon further inspection, her arms bruised and splinted, and he could tell that she had on a hefty cast on her leg under the covers. 

He sits in a chair that was already pulled up to her bedside, leaning on his elbows against the edge of the bed. His hand hovers over hers for a moment before he crosses them on the bed. 

For the first time, he saw her as fragile. He always thought of her as strong, not just as Ladybug but as Marinette too, a force not to be trifled with on some days. Now her expressionless face burns into his memory.

He holds himself back from holding her hand, or brushing the hair from her forehead, as if he may do more damage.

His chest convulses with internalized sobs, “I’m, I’m sorry,” he whispers, his hands becoming fists, “I’m sorry,” he manages to plead again as tears trail down his face. He buries his face in his arms on her bed.

The rhythmic beat of her heart on the monitor slowly lulls him to sleep. 

-

“Adrien? Adrien, honey?” 

He wakes with a start, rubbing his eyes and seeing Marinette’s parents walking in the door behind a nurse.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng comes to his side as he straightens himself up. He’s glad to see he seemingly de-transformed in his sleep, but still a bit stiff from sleeping hunched over all night. “Adrien, how did you get in here?”

“I-I snuck in, last night. I’m sorry.” He responds, keeping his head down and finding that Marinette hasn't moved since he arrived.

The nurse clicks her tongue disapprovingly before leaving the room.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng pulls up a chair on the opposite side of the bed, “I-it’s okay, son, but we don’t want you getting in trouble, okay? Try to stick to visiting hours.”

“Shouldn't you be in school?” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng adds on, concerned.

He shrugs, looking at Marinette, “I had to come see her.”

“Alya called you last night, right? Or I’m sure you’ve seen the news, knowing how they've been swarming around here, I’m sure everyone in Paris knows everything.”

“About how she’s Ladybug?” Adrien fills in the unsaid part of her thought.

She nods, “Yes, that she is Ladybug.” She smiles wistfully at her daughter, then looks back at Adrien, “Did you know?”

He shakes his head, “I don't think anyone knew.” He responds solemnly, truthfully. “She’s amazing.” 

Tom grunts out a chuckle, “I’m still almost ashamed that we had no idea. I mean, we’re her parents, I feel like there must have been signs.” He ends seriously, shaking his head slightly. 

“There were,” Adrien says softly, “but, I guess, how can you know the signs that someone’s a superhero? It's not really a common thing people can look for.” He says, though, knowing that he should have been the one who knew the signs.

Sabine reaches across the bed to hold Tom’s hand, “He’s right, dear, don't be so hard on yourself.”

Tom sighs, his eyes narrowing in thought, “You’re right. I mean, remember what Chat Noir said yesterday?” Adrien freezes. “He said that even he didn't know her identity.” 

Sabine nods and looks towards Adrien for a reaction to this, should be, comforting revelation, but finds him tense. With his hands balled up on his lap, shrinking into himself, he stares blankly at a spot on the bed. 

She places a hand on his shoulder, jarring him from this state. “Adrien?”

He stands suddenly, “I should get to school.” He says curtly, but before he can take a step, Sabine holds her hand up to stop him.

“You can talk to us.” She says quietly. “Is there something else?” Her eyes pleading for him to reach out.

Her motherly concern overwhelms him, something he hasn't experienced in a long time. How could he go on lying to her? He feels his resolve crumble, like a shell around his skin cracking. 

“I’mchatnoir” He murmurs, his breaths catching. 

Her eyes widen, asking “What?” in a tone that obviously meant she heard him but couldn't believe it. 

Tom’s chair creaks as he straightens himself up, head cocked slightly.

His bottom lip trembles, “I’m... Chat Noir,” tears open stream down his face.

Sabine kneels down while easing Adrien back into this chair, patting his hand, “It’s okay, you’re okay,” she soothes. “That’s incredible, Adrien.” She praises, “Saving Paris, going to school, all those things, it must be a lot.”

“Why are you telling us this, son?” Tom queries.

He covers his face, “I, I wanted to tell her, to tell Ladybug, my identity ever since I met her. And now, and now I may never get to...and I couldn't lie to you anymore, not with how nice and caring you are.

“I couldn’t hold onto this secret any longer; I should be held responsible; you should know who I really am.” Sabine hands him a tissue and he blows his nose as he finishes.

She puts an arm around his shoulders, “We meant what we said yesterday: We don't blame you at all for what happened, not a single bit.”

Tom gets up and stands behind Sabine, “And we’re certain you’ll get to tell Marinette your identity yourself someday. You can’t lose hope. She will get through this.” A sad but assuring smile beams at Adrien.

Adrien dabs his face with the tissue, wiping any stray tears, “I know. She has to.” 

They all gaze at peaceful Marinette, all hoping she has peaceful dreams.

-

Two weeks later

-

Everyone settles into a regretful routine.

Every day, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, along with a rotating set of friends, visit Mrs. Dupain-Cheng after school at the hospital so Mr. Dupain-Cheng can go home to the bakery. 

They would tell Sabine and Marinette about their day, and all the things they learned or happened at school. Adrien’s eyes would never leave Marinette’s still face. 

When visiting hours end, they all head home for dinner. Adrien eats quickly before locking himself in his room and setting out at night as Chat Noir. Without any akumatizations, the hard task of tracking Hawkmoth’s whereabouts became an impossible one, but he had to try. 

He would always end his searches at the hospital, sneaking in the same window every night to sleep in the chair at Marinette’s side. “No sign yet.” He would whisper as his eyelids grew heavy, “I promise I’ll find him. I won’t give up...” he murmurs before falling into a dreamless sleep.

He’s always awoken by a familiar hand on his shoulder, coaxing him awake. The Dupain-Chengs then usher him off to school for the cycle to repeat.

-

Chat Noir slides open the hospital window, barely containing the strength to close it again to keep out the rain. He transforms back quickly, not wanting to make a puddle on the floor. Collapsing into the bedside seat, he rubs his eyes with his palms, “Still nothing, but he’s out there somewhere. He can’t hide forever if he needs my Miraculous as well” he gingerly holds her hand, her practically room temperature skin still warm to him who had been out in the rain. This is the first time he’s touched her since the night of the accident. He prays that she will squeeze his hand back, give any sign she can hear him, but perceives nothing. 

“I won’t let you down...” he trails off before slipping into an unusual dream.

~

He finds himself suddenly very alert, somehow transported to the site of the accident: the bridge. 

Alone, the snow hangs suspended in the air around him, as if time itself is frozen. Looking down at himself, he sees his leather clad exterior. The city beyond the bridge is hazy, seemingly due to the snow, but it had an otherworldly quality to it as well. Like if he tried looking directly out, the world shifted.

“Hello?” He calls out tentatively, mentally preparing himself incase this turns into something like the last nightmare he had.

“Hello?” A distant voice repeats.

“Hello? Where are you, who are you?” he presses, taking a ready stance.

“Chat?” A girl with black hair wearing a bright red wool coat walks onto the bridge out of the haze. 

His heart falls into his stomach, “Marinette,” he quickly closes the distance between them before practically collapsing against her chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

She hugs him back, leaning into the crook of his shoulder. “How are you here?”

“Where is ‘here’?” he asks, trying to look through the fog again. 

She shrugs, leaning back to look at him, “I... don't know. I thought this was some kind of akuma at work? Isn't that why you’re here?”

“An akuma?” For a moment he considers that as the ‘plot’ of this dream, but it feels too real, too tangible to be merely a dream about Marinette. “How long have you been here?” 

“I’ve been here alone for, I don't know, it feels like forever. It’s just me. Though, sometimes I hear voices,” She looks out over the bridge, her eyes narrowing in concentration, “My parents, and uh, my friends from school, and... you, actually. But I can never tell what they’re saying”. 

“What do you remember before you ended up here?”

She contracts from him, simultaneously shifting away from the railing of the bridge, “I don't remember.” She says calmly and truthfully, despite her actions. 

He puts himself between her and the side of the bridge nearest them, “I think you do remember.” His voice drops, “I’m the reason you’re here. I was akumatized” He forces himself to make eye contact.

Her lips purse, “So, is this place, like, a result of the akuma? I’m being contained some place, like sucked into a vortex or portal? But then how are you here if you’re akumatized?” She looks him over, trying to spy any sign of akumatization still on him.

“N-not...exactly” He holds himself back from approaching her, “I... you... you got hurt, badly, because of me” 

Her eyebrows pull together, “‘Hurt’?” 

He nods slowly, “Y-yeah,” He backs himself against the bridge railing, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should be held responsible.” He drops his eyes, unable to look at her any longer.

Marinette remains silent. The quiet hangs in the air like the snow between them before she breaks it, murmuring to herself, “‘held responsible...sorry’,” she echoes, staring at a particular spot of nothing on the ground between them. “Adrien...” she breathes out, as if relieved she found the missing piece.

“W-what? What did you say?” he stammers, his gaze shooting to her face which is still locked on the drifts of snow beneath them.

“The voices I heard before, one was Adrien, saying what you just said... to my parents...” her eyes shift, following an invisible line. “He told them that he’s responsible for what happened because, because...” her eyes drift to his, bright and clear for the first time since arriving in this place. While her eyes were curious and searching, Chat’s were saddened and worrisome. “Is it true?” She asks in a small voice, unable to say what she knows out loud.

Hesitating, he gives no reaction except an eventual nod. 

Marinette is able to look past his reluctance, studying him carefully for a moment before approaching him. “Adrien,”

“Ladybug,” he’s able to say with a slight smirk, stopping her in her tracks while he stays backed against the railing.

“So, you know.”

“I kinda wish I didn't” he blurts out, surprising himself a bit. “Uh, given the circumstances,” he quickly adds, “I shouldn't have found out the way I did”

“Will you just tell me what happened?” She swiftly closes the space between them, grasping his hands in hers, holding them down between them. Chat tenses up, unable to ease himself even in her presence. “Please,” she adds quietly.

He closes his eyes, marking the cleanest path through the all too recent events to reiterate to her. “I was akumatized. Ladybug...” he squeezes her hands, “came to save me. But that wasn't enough.” He winces through the next section, “Mayura took your Miraculous,” One of Marinette’s hands fly up to her ears, finding nothing; her face falls slightly. “Seeing Ladybug de-transform, seeing you under the mask, it broke me from the akuma...” he trails off, his voice strained.

“But it was too late,” she finishes, “too late for me, right?” A small comforting and awkward smile crosses her lips as Chat opens his eyes, the sight of it nearly breaking his heart all over again. She wipes a tear from his cheek, “This isn't your fault,”

“Everyone keeps saying that but, but I can't stop, I feel so... guilty” he exasperates, “I should have broken free sooner, you shouldn't be here, and I-”

“Adrien,” she calms him, her own eyes welling with tears from seeing him like this. “I love you,” she pauses, letting the words sink in for both of them “so anything you blame yourself for, for how things happened, I forgive you.” 

He chokes back his tears, shaking his head slightly, “I don't deserve this, not love; how can you love me when I did this to you?” His chest tightens, as if straining to keep his heart from leaping out, wanting to love and be loved, but won’t allow himself those feelings right now.

Her right-hand cups his cheek, breaking the stream of tears as they fall. “I think I’ve always loved you, in one form or another. And I couldn't stop loving you, even if I tried; and believe me, I’ve tried. 

“And this incident, despite how you feel, is ultimately not your fault. Don't you believe me? That I love you more than life itself?” Her hand falls to his shoulder, “Unless, you don't...” She thinks back to how Chat flirted with her as Ladybug constantly, and how they completely trusted each other as partners; is it possible that something changed to where none of that even matters to him anymore? 

“Wait, you said I was ‘hurt badly’, do you mean I’m dead?” Her thought interjects. Looking around at the haunting dreamscape around her with new eyes.

His teeth grit at the thought, “No... no, but there’s still a chance you might not wake up from this place.”

“Oh,” she understands, looking down at her hands clutching his.

“And I do love you,”

She tilts her head up to gaze at his eyes, now holding a twinge of happiness.

“I never want you to doubt that.” He finishes, kissing her cheek. 

Her eyes flutter shut as his lips touch her cheek all too briefly, keeping her eyes closed a good few moments after the kiss ends. 

‘Perfection’ was the only word running through Chat’s head as he watched her with her eyes closed. He knows, deep in his soul, that Marinette’s the only girl he’ll ever love, ever want to kiss, ever want to touch. But he knew that reality might take her away from him, and from the world that didn't deserve her.

Her eyes just begin to open as Chat brushes his lips against hers, tentative but eager. She gasps silently but doesn't pull away. 

“Adrien....” A voice drifts and echoes across the bridge. “Adrien, hon, time for school....”

Chat breaks the kiss, feeling himself mentally slipping away, “No,” he begs, “I can’t leave you,” he says turning to Mari. 

“We both knew you couldn't stay forever,” she rationalizes, “I’ll be here, wherever here is.” Her voice echoes as she fades into the snow.

“I’ll save you; I promise. I’ll bring you home!” He yells as his voice fades away.

-

He eases himself upright, still holding Marinette’s limp hand on the hospital mattress, his cheeks damp.

“There you are, sleepy head,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng rubs his back, “it looked like you were dreaming.” 

He rubs the back of Marinette’s hand softly, “I think it was more than that.” 

-

Alya wanders behind the school after class, cautious even though she trusts Adrien completely. He had found her before class and said that Chat Noir wanted to meet up with her after her classes behind the school. 

Chat lands and perches himself on fence next to Alya, “Glad you could meet me.”

“Well I do owe you for the hot coco” she manages to say lightheartedly before delving into the matter of the meeting, “So what’s up?” 

He leaps down to face her, “I need your help, you and the ladyblog.” He crosses his arms over his chest, “I’ve been trying to track down Hawkmoth to get Ladybug, er, Marinette, her Miraculous back, but there’s no sign of him anywhere. I was hoping, if all of Paris was looking, it might increase our odds.” 

“Like a call to action,” she nods, “I’m sure almost everyone in Paris will be willing to help, to do their part!” She already starts typing up a post on her phone, “Will the Miraculous help Marinette get better?” She asks hopefully.

“I hope so. They help us heal when we’re wearing them and it could be the extra push Marinette needs to recover fully. It’s the only thing I can do to help her now.” 

Alya finishes typing up her last thought before switching the phone towards him, ready to record, “Well, here’s your moment. Tell Paris what they should know.”

He takes a deep breath. Even with nothing really prepared, he knows what he’ll say. “This message is for anyone in Paris who was ever saved, or had a friend or loved one saved by Ladybug. For anyone who ever knew they could count on her to save them if they ever found themselves in danger. 

“I need your help. I need your help to find Hawkmoth and reunite Marinette with her Miraculous, the special item that lets her be Ladybug, and that could save her life now.

“I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I can't find him on my own and I need your help to save Ladybug. Report anything you see to the Ladyblog so I know where to check out. 

“If you ever cared about Ladybug, or Marinette, this is the time to act. With all of us on the lookout, we can bring Hawkmoth down.”

Alya ends the recording and uploads it to her post. “Alright, and now we wait, I guess. I’ll send you the DMs as they come in.” 

“Thank you,” He says before readying his staff to vault away.

“Wait!”

He turns back towards her.

“I just, me and my friends were just about to go visit Marinette, you should come with us.” She insists. 

Chat shakes his head, “I better not. I... don't want to attract the attention of those photographers again, and I wouldn't want to disturb anyone.”

“You haven't been able to visit her, though. The Dupain-Chengs haven't said anything about you stopping by before. You should see her,” She urges, “she might miss you.” 

His heart twinges at the thought, “I, I visit, at night I check up on her from the window.” He tells as a half-truth. 

Alya seems saddened by this image, “We talk to her” she states, “We tell her about class and the news and pretty much anything. The doctor says that some coma patients can still hear us, even if they're not responsive.”

“I know” he says a bit too quickly in response, thinking about last night.

“So, I think it would be nice for her to hear your voice,” she implores, “You are as much her friend as she is ours, maybe even more so.” She nods.

Chat holds himself back from agreeing, “No, I better not. I just want her to focus on getting better. I’ll just create a ruckus by me being there.” He claims, worried the media would swarm the hospital again if they saw him enter the premises. 

“You could come as a civilian.” She reasons, not giving up easily. 

Her bringing up this notion catches him off guard. “But I- it would be suspicious if some random guy showed up and asked to visit her. And then people would know that guy was me.” He argues, suddenly realizing how glad he is to already be a part of Marinette’s immediate friend group, and not a totally ‘random guy’ to her friends and family.

Alya presses her lips together, “I’m just trying to help you and her out, make sure you stay connected. You know, since you love her” she says, growing a tad suspicious of him herself, though she couldn't figure out the reason why. 

“I do, more than anything-”

“Then why won’t you visit her?”

“Because!” He exasperates, “Because it’s hard for me to see her like this.” He answers truthfully, though not in the way that truly answers Alya’s question. “I’m not ready to confront her.”

She softens, reaching out to him and sighing, “I think I understand. I didn't mean to push you like that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you’re trying to help; it’s what you’re good at.” He smiles. “I wish I could tell you everything about this, but I can’t.” He adds regretfully, his double life always complicating things.

She smiles gently, “I know,” a notification beeps on her phone, “Oh, I better get going. I’ll send you any updates I get.” She promises before half jogging back to the front of the school.

He waves her off, de-transforming once she’s out of sight and starts running the opposite way around the building. 

He rounds the corner to see Nino, Alya, and Rose and Juleka waiting near the front entrance. “What took ya? Is three o'clock still a good time to meet up?” Nino addresses Adrien as much as Alya.

Adrien looks at his phone, 3:12pm, and a text from Nino. “Yeah, yeah, three is still good, I just got held up in my last class.” He assures, trying not to notice the slight glint in Alya’s eye. 

“Relax, Nino,” Alya holds his hand, “we’re here now, so we’ll just catch the next bus to the hospital, no biggie.” 

“Yeah” Rose interjects, “we didn't mind waiting, especially in case other people want to join us!” She clings to Juleka’s arm in good spirits. 

Nino nods, “Oh yeah, dude, good point.” They start walking towards the bus stop together.

-

At the hospital, their small group of friends round the corner to Marinette’s room, but see Mrs. Dupain-Cheng sitting outside the door, staring at her hands in her lap. Alya quickens her pace and goes to her side, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” She questions, a sense of urgency in the air as she tries to peek in through the slim window in the closed door. 

Sabine dabs her the corner of her eye with part of the tissue balled in her hand, “The doctors ran some tests earlier and found blood pooling under her skull. She just got back from the operation.” Her voice lowers, “Her brain activity lowered after the surgery though; she’s just fallen further behind on... recovering.” Her voice breaks a bit as Alya puts an arm around her shoulders, “You kids should just come back tomorrow, once everything’s settled.”

Juleka holds Rose close as she starts to shake with concern for their friend. Nino rubs Alya’s back as she comforts Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien stands alone. Any hope he had managed to gain over the past day lay shattered on the ground, as he watches the nurses through the door, setting Marinette back into the bed. He felt the blood drain out of his face, making him nearly as pale as Marinette has become. 

He feels Mrs. Dupain-Cheng grab his hand, steadying him, realizing how lightheaded he is, and how he’s swaying slightly. 

“Go home, Adrien,” she soothes, “there’s nothing we can do now.” 

-

With no Hawkmoth tips from Alya that night, Chat climbs in Marinette’s window; his heart heavier than usual as he gazes upon her. He notices a couple more machines monitoring her than there had been before today's incident.

De-transforming, he collapses into the chair beside her, but his eyes catch on a folded card propped up on the side table labeled ‘Adrien’.

Opening it, he sees its from Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: ‘Do not lose hope. Get some sleep.’

He pockets the card, knowing that he’ll want to keep it around, needing those reminders every once and awhile. 

He cups Marinette’s hand, hoping that was the connection needed for him to talk to her like he did last night. He watches her face for any sign of recognition, wishing to see her bright blue eyes light up her paling complexion. 

His own eyelids grow heavy waiting for her to react, eventually collapsing against the mattress in another deep sleep.

-

When he wakes in his dream, he recognizes he’s on the bridge again, but the surrounding city has been completely blocked from view due to the thick snow hanging in the air, reducing his visibility to around 10 feet around him. Looking at the ground, his eyes widen at the sight of several fissures beneath him, a spiderweb of cracks spreading across the supports. 

“Mari?! Marinette?!” He pleads, his voice echoing off the shrouded buildings in the unseen distance. 

“Adrien?!” She calls from just out of sight, panicked, as a loud crack shakes the bridge.

He dashes towards her voice and her silhouette immediately comes into view, as she runs towards him, the ground collapses into the river behind her. He catches her against his chest as the river claims a section of bridge where Marinette was just standing. 

She pants, “Adrien, something’s wrong.”

He checks her over; her formerly pristine red coat is powdered with soot and dust, her pants scuffed and discolored around her ankles. “No kidding,” he remarks, the ground trembling quietly beneath him. “What can I do?” 

She stares up at his face, her eyes hard but distant, “Nothing that can be done.” She clings harder to him as her knees wobble, threatening to give way. 

His words catch in his throat as he supports her, “B-but, I’ll find your Miraculous, it will help you get better! You just need to hold on a bit longer,” he resigns, knowing it’s not a choice either of them can make. 

She manages to smile at his optimism, “I know, I believe in you, I always have.” 

She suddenly falls through his arms, folding over onto the bridge, her eyes closed and expressionless. Adrien attempts to scoop her back up but passes through her like a ghost, realizing he’s the one fading from this world. 

-

He’s suddenly snapped back into reality, bolting upright next to Marinette. He rubs his eyes, seeing that it’s still the middle of the night. 

Readjusting himself in his seat, he feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket. Pulling it out he sees the time, 3:47am, and a message from Alya to Chat Noir. Glad he had his Chat communicator messages forwarded to his phone; he opens it.

‘Someone just sent in a tip saying they work for the city power grid, and they’ve noticed a high spike in power near the center of Paris these past few years. They’ve never been sure what is, and think it could be related to Hawkmoth. Could be worth to check’

A set of coordinates is sent, ‘Here’s the location, let me know if you find anything, you don't have to do this alone.’

He looks up from his phone to Marinette, the dim light making him imagine a pained expression on her face. “I’ll be back” he swears, transforming into Chat. 

Inputting the coordinates into his staff, he follows the waypoint diligently, taking a direct path. 

He had lost all the joy he usually felt jumping around the city weeks ago. Being Chat was no longer a fun outing, it was dire work; becoming Chat meant he was searching for Hawkmoth to save Marinette, and nothing else. He could no longer look forward to patrols beside Ladybug; relaxing on top of the Eiffel Tower has become a lost dream.

Only when he’s a few blocks away from the blinking dot on his locator does Chat realize the direction he’s heading in. Without thinking, he lands on the roof of his house, the exact coordinates he was sent. 

He checks and double checks, starting to wonder if he never woke up and just fell into another dream. 

Or nightmare.

He climbs in the window to his room and de-transforms. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” He asks Plagg, hoping that his father is a heavy sleeper.

“Yeah, this is the location that Alya sent...” Plagg confirms, floating next to him. 

“Can you, I guess, take a look around? See if you find anything unusual?” Adrien whispers, figuring Plagg would be a bit more stealthy than if he went blindly poking around his house at 4am. 

He shrugs, “I guess so, never really bothered to look around on my own before, I’m always followin’ you around, or sneaking cheese from the kitchen. I’ll be back in a few.” He fazes into the wall before Adrien can change his mind.

He starts to pace the floor. He wishes he could say he knows every nook and cranny of his house, like most kids do. Instead of running around and exploring, felt like most of his childhood was spent in lessons, or modeling; not to mention the areas of the house where his father forbade him from going. It wasn't until the passing of his mother that he finally got to see the inside of his father's office, and that was still on a very restricted basis. 

His mind wanders back to Marinette, as it usually does these days, imagining a toddler sized Marinette, running under the legs of her parents in the bakery. It was so easy to conjure up this image, to imagine her childhood life. 

He wishes that they could have grown up together, that they had more time. 

The distinct sound of Plagg fazing through the wall breaks him from his thoughts. The initial look on Plagg’s face was not the one that Adrien hoped to see. “So... I think you should follow me.”

“What is it? What did you find?” 

Plagg looks uncomfortably towards the door, “I just think you should see it for yourself”.

Adrien creeps down the dark hallways of his house, his eyes continuously flicking in the direction of his father’s bedroom door. He eases slightly as he gets onto the first floor, putting decent distance between the only other person in his large house. 

Plagg fazes through Gabriel’s office door and Adrien hesitates, recoiling automatically upon approaching its heavy doors. 

He shakes off the feeling and pushes through, meeting Plagg who is patiently waiting on the other side. 

“There’s an elevator shaft under the floor back here,” he whispers, guiding Adrien to a spot in front of the portrait of his mother, “but I don't know how to access it for you.”

“Elevator? That's impossible,” he whispers in disbelief. 

Plagg shrugs, “I don't know what to tell ya, kid. There’s a whole basement under this place and the only way down is from this elevator.” He keeps his tone sympathetic, knowing that the shock of the situation will only build from here. 

“O-okay,” he tries to shake off the growing dread creeping up his spine. “Where is it again?”

Plagg points to a spot on the floor.

“I’ve got an idea; Plagg, claws out.” He changes into his black leather, “Cataclysm” he says under his breath, holding the destructive force in his closed fist. He touches the floor panel that Plagg pointed out, it buzzes and sparks before it starts to descend. He swiftly jumps on the platform before it gets too low, hoping he didn't break it too much. He keeps his claws poised and ready to cling to the walls of the narrow elevator shaft incase the platform suddenly drops out beneath him. 

After a slow journey down, a large open cavern-like room opens out in front of him. The ceilings are probably 30 feet tall, made of industrial steel, covered in scattered white butterflies. As the elevator comes to a stop, several lights lining a catwalk-like bridge over a pool of water beneath it flick on. The only other illumination streamed in dimly from a large circular mirror opposite the elevator, shining with a ghostly white hue. All of this starkly contrasted the greenery below the window, bringing life into this otherwise harsh and cold bunker. 

His footsteps echo as he crosses the bridge, butterflies flee from him as he approaches them, many retreating to the metal walls. Their flapping wings almost make it feel like the room is breathing, pulsing. 

The only unnatural element of the space across the bridge is an ivory casket nestled in the center of the brush. 

This sends a chill up Chat’s spine.

“I guess this is the source of that excess power,” he says to himself, “but that doesn't mean...” a white butterfly catches his eye, following its path through the air. 

“Doesn't mean what?” A voice booms behind him.

He whirls around and immediately takes a ready stance, aiming his staff at Hawkmoth who is standing calmly on the opposite side of the bridge. “And what do I owe you, Chat Noir, for paying me a visit tonight?” 

His jaw sets, “So it’s true. You’re my- you’re Gabriel Agreste.” The name bounces around the room, as if emphasizing itself. 

Hawkmoth’s face hardens, “And are you here to hand over your Miraculous? That’s the only reason I’d accept you breaking into my home at this hour.”

Chat waivers slightly at how Hawkmoth doesn't deny his accusation. 

“Or maybe you miss being Chat Blanc.”

“How could you even think I’d miss being under your control?” he spits, growing angry.

He tilts his head, “I understand how you are feeling, cat. To lose the one you love is truly tragic, Ladybug was simply a casualty.”

“I didn't lose her, she’s still alive” he growls. 

Hawkmoth ignores this, “I can make the pain go away. As Chat Blanc, you won't have to feel a thing with me.” 

“I wouldn't be in pain if it weren't for you! Give back the Ladybug Miraculous!” He snaps, his grip tightening again.

“So, you can what? Follow some belief that it can save her? Your logic is based on fantasy, to delay the... inevitable.” He sneers. 

Chat lunges for him, brandishing his staff, swiping at Hawkmoth as he leaps to the side out of Chat’s range. Chat keeps on him as he leaps back and forth, always just out of his reach. 

“You think you can beat me, cat? Even Ladybug on her best day could never bring me down. So, her little pet will never stand a chance” He teases, taking a hit at Chat, sending him flying halfway across the bridge, landing with a loud clank. 

He barely falters as he rights himself, pushing himself back towards Hawkmoth. His hit connects, his staff and Hawkmoth’s cane grinding against each other, fighting for dominance. 

“But I have some pretty strong motivation to defeat you,” Chat says through gritted teeth, grunting as he pushes Hawkmoth back, getting him off balance. Chat extends his staff, sweeping Hawkmoth’s legs out from under him. 

Hawkmoth falls back, but takes the opportunity to return the favor and swings his cane for Chat’s ankles. He notices a fraction too late and as he attempts to avoid the cane, his foot barely catches it, sending him staggering forward. 

He somersaults, landing in a crouch on the railing of the suspended bridge, finding Hawkmoth was able to right himself in that time as well. “You can still do the right thing, just...hand over the Miraculous and we can-”

“‘Right thing’?” He interrupts, “I’m doing what is necessary, what’s essential, to ensure I get what I want. I can’t be bothered as to what is ‘right’ anymore.” He stalks onto the bridge, smacking the railing as he approaches Chat, and as Chat retreats, stopping midway. 

As the distance closes between them, Chat jumps back onto the main platform of the bridge, “Then... I’m sorry.” He holds his baton over the side of the bridge and extends it, smashing each light illuminating the bridge, sinking them into darkness with only the faint glow of the large window distorting the cavern in shadow.

Hawkmoth swings at the place Chat had been but his cane only bounces off the railing, the sound reverberating in his ears. He growls, his head whipping back and forth to catch a glimpse of the cat’s silhouette. “You coward! Face me!” He bellows.

The soft sound of someone falling through the air was the only warning Hawkmoth heard before Chat lands, using his momentum to flip Hawkmoth over the railing. He grasps Hawkmoth by his collar, dangling him over the water, “Looks like this cat’s got your tongue, or rather-” with his other hand he rips his broach from his shirt, “your Miraculous.” He finishes with a slight smirk. 

“Noo-” Hawkmoth turns back into Gabriel Agreste, defeated. 

Chat shakes him over the water, pocketing the Butterfly Miraculous, “Where is the Ladybug Miraculous? Tell me!” 

Gabriel clutches Chat’s arm for support as he hangs suspended. “I-in my office, in a hidden safe. You’ll never find it!”

His expression softens with slight relief, “I think I know just where that is actually.” He pulls Gabriel back to stable ground, watching him collapse to his knees.

He scoffs, “You can't even finish me off, pathetic” he mumbles, pushing himself upright. 

Chat shakes his head, already walking towards the elevator, “Paris deserves justice for what you’ve done. I won't deny them that, no matter who you are.” As he reaches the other side of the bridge, he cataclysms it, forcing Gabriel to run into the brush on the opposite side as the walkway collapses behind him. 

He catches his breath before spitting out “You’re just going to leave me here?!” He growls, this voice echoing across the metallic cavern.

Chat stands in the elevator shaft, “I’ll tell your son, I’ll tell everyone who you really are. They’ll come back for you.” He grips the top of his staff and extends it so it pushes him up and out of the hidden chamber. 

Once back on ground level, he drops his disguise, turning towards the painting of his mother. “Just like old times, ey, Plagg?” He jokes dryly, unlatching the painting from the wall and opening it along its hinge, revealing a large safe.

“Nostalgic, are we?” He quips before fazing into the safe and unlocking it from the inside. 

His eyes connect to the photo of his mother resting inside, allowing for a tear to fall down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, holding the frame against his chest, “I had to stop father.”

“You did good, kid.” Plagg nods, “But I think there’s a girl waiting for you at the hospital.” He smiles.

Adrien lays the frame back in the safe next to the peacock Miraculous, knowing he’ll come back for both, before gently picking up the pair of earrings resting beside it.

-

The sky was just starting to lighten as he lands on the windowsill of Marinette’s room. 

He pulls the earrings out of his pocket and de-transforms, gingerly securing the earrings to her ears. He tries to suppress the slight tremors running down his arms.

He takes a step back, watching her for any kind of sign. 

Plagg hovers near Marinette, “Tikki? Tikki you can come out, it’s just us” he says with an edge of worry in his voice. 

A small ball of light appears over Marinette, the light flickering unevenly before Tikki emerges. She drifts down onto Marinette’s chest, seeming a little dazed. “Plagg?” she squeaks tiredly, “Where are we?” Her eyes widen as Adrien comes into focus behind him, “Adrien? But you-”

“I know everything now” he states, seeing he’ll have to catch Tikki up to speed. “We just saved you from Hawkmoth, who...” he looks at the ground, “turned out to be my father”

She gasps, “I’m so sorry.”

He shrugs, “He’s trapped in our house. I called the police on the way over here; they probably are there by now.” He shakes his head, clearing his mind, “But what matters is that we got you back, and you can help save Marinette...right?” He turns back towards Mari; his fantasy of her instantly waking up once he got her Miraculous back shattered. 

Tikki touches Marinette’s face, considering something. “Seems like you found me just in time,” she sighs with relief, “I can feel her getting stronger now. It will still take time to bring her to a full recovery after all this, but it will happen.” She assures him.

Adrien feels his emotions bubbling up in his chest. He covers his mouth as he cries with the first amount of joy he’s felt in weeks. “Thank you,” he blubbers out, collapsing into the nearby seat and holding his head in his hands.

“I think once she’s awake, she’ll want to thank you, for getting me back and watching over her” She remarks, continuing to rub her little paw against Mari’s temple. 

And for the first time since the accident, a small smile curls on Marinette’s lips. 

Everyone practically gasps at the sight. Adrien bends over and picks up her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly, “I’m here, Marinette, everything is going to be okay”

-

Adrien groans softly, his head resting in his arms on the side of the hospital bed, when a hand touches his shoulder, “Time for school already?” 

“I-I was hoping you could stay, actually,” a hoarse voice replies.

His eyes fly open, immediately locking with a pair of shining blue eyes. 

Marinette sits up halfway, running a hand through his hair and whispers “Thank you, Kitty”

He lifts his head and holds his hand on top of hers, bringing it down on the bed between them. “So, you remember?” he asks nervously, even though he knows the answer.

She nods, her hair falling in her face slightly, “Yes, everything”. A rush of pink floods her cheeks, a sight that Adrien thought he’d never get to see again. 

“You’re my everything” he promises, playing with her fingers, “I mean, I’m... glad you’re back,” he says to downplay his first statement. 

She smiles shyly, weakly pushing herself up into a seated position, Adrien helps by supporting her until she’s upright. Her eyes watch him as if seeing him for the first time.

His heart practically vibrates in his chest. 

Her hand brushes against her earring as she tucks her hair back, “So you were able to find Hawkmoth?” She lowers her head, wanting to move the subject away from the feelings bubbling inside her. 

His head dips, “Y-yeah, Alya helped, got all of Paris on the lookout, just for you.” He forces a small smile but can’t look at her.

Her fingers catch a tear running down his cheek, “What’s wrong? Did he get away? We’ll find him again-”

“T-that’s not it,” he shakes his head, “I... I found out that my father is- was Hawkmoth.” He pulls out the Butterfly Miraculous from his pocket. 

Marinette’s eyes widen from the news and the sight of the lost Miraculous. “Adrien, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry it turned out this way” she cups his cheek in her palm.

He leans into her touch, placing his hand over his, “I have you back, that’s all that matters now.” 

The sound of the door knob turning tears their attention from each other, followed by the thud of Mrs. Dupain-Chengs purse onto the floor.

“M-marinette, oh Marinette,” she weeps with joy, rushing to Marinette’s side and stroking her hair. 

Mr. Dupain-Cheng appears suddenly in the door frame, “Dear? What’s wro-” he stops and sees his daughter sitting up in bed, responsive for the first time in weeks. He pulls his family in for a hug, remembering to still be gentle with the still recovering Marinette. 

Adrien stands to leave, smiling at the sweet scene before him. He makes eye contact with Mari through the embrace, “I’ll come back after class. I think everyone will want to visit later too.” He says, giving her a meaningful look before heading out, knowing the family needed their private time. 

-

He didn't want the word of Marinette waking up to spread that far, not yet, knowing that once the media and news heard about it, they’d swarm the hospital with new vigor, wanting an interview with their superheroine who miraculously recovered. 

Adrien pulled Alya aside before class, taking them down a less used hallway to tell her the good news. She let out a gleeful squeal, which she quickly suppressed as to not attract attention, understanding the circumstances. 

Between the two of them, they spread the good news to their immediate friend group and told them to meet outside the school after class to visit.

With everyone in good spirits, the friends Adrien, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, and Alix all jumped on the nearest bus to the hospital. 

Once there, the nurses stop them in their tracks, “You’ll have to split up into groups, we can't have all of you overwhelming the girl.” They instruct the band of teens.

They nod to each other and split into two; Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, and Alix go in first while the rest wait in the hallway.

Pressed against the wall, careful not to obstruct traffic, Adrien can hear Marinette’s faint laugh through the wall. He closes his eyes, feeling his night of fighting Hawkmoth and 2 hours of sleep catching up with him. The carefree sound of Marinette’s laughter puts him at ease, truly knowing she’ll be alright. 

Alya squeezes his shoulder, “Come on, it’s our turn.” She gently wakes him from his standing nap. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, as if pushing the drowsiness away, before following Alya and Nino into the room. 

It was almost unrecognizable. The various life support machines that hissed and beeped, that had been there for weeks, were gone, leaving only a seemingly recovered, blushing, Marinette sitting up in bed. 

Her hair was clean and tidied, placed back into her signature pigtails. A discarded meal tray sat on the bedside table amongst the ‘get well soon’ cards and flower arrangements. 

Alya bursts into tears upon seeing her best friend, throwing her arms around her, “Oh Marinette, I missed you so much! I love you, girl!” 

Mari returns the hug with equal enthusiasm, “I missed you too! I heard you visit me every day, keeping me updated and included,” she laughs, “I love you too.”

Nino joins them, putting an arm around Alya and Mari, “It just wasn't the same without you around.” He says, trying to hide his tears.

Adrien smiles, watching from near the windows he’s been sneaking in for weeks. Quietly, he locks the window shut, hopeful that he won't need to use it as an entryway any longer. 

“Now, I know you know that I have a bunch of questions regarding you being Ladybug,” Alya gushes, “but, I'll hold onto them until you’re ready. I promise I won't prod unless you say it's okay” she swears, wiping her eyes as she sits back on the side of the bed.

Marinette smiles appreciatively, “Thanks,” she smirks in a slightly mischievous way, “You can ask one question for now.”

Alya bounces with excitement, “Thank you! Um, um, uh,” she pulls out her phone and seemingly scrolls down a list before asking “So now that the world knows your identity, will you have to give up being Ladybug? Or will you continue on?” 

Mari’s eyes widen for a second, not expecting such a hard-hitting question right out. She looks over at Adrien who is looking out the window but obviously paying deep attention for her response. “Well, now that Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth, keeping Ladybug’s identity a secret isn't as vital as it was before. I plan to stay Ladybug as far into the future as I can bare to think about.”

Alya speedily types Mari’s response into her phone, Nino watching over her shoulder. Marinette watches Adrien close his eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Does this mean we’ll get to know Chat Noir’s identity too??”

Mari sees Adrien’s eyes fly open before turning her attention back to Alya.

“Oh, sorry,” Alya lowers her phone, “You said ‘one question’” she looks at her sheepishly.

She smiles, knowing how Alya is perpetually bursting with questions, now more than ever. She complies, “Chat... it’s up to Chat to decide if he wants his identity known or not. Either way, I will support him” she answers, doing her best not to let her eyes drift towards Adrien subconsciously. 

Alya nods, giving her a meaningful look, “I’m sure you will.” 

After a few more minutes of catching up, Alya and Nino dismiss themselves, having to catch the next bus home. Hugs and promises are exchanged before leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. 

Once the door shuts, Marinette holds out her open hand towards Adrien. 

He wraps his fingers around hers, letting her guide him to the seat next to her bed. “I think I’ll hold onto my identity for a while.” He mentions offhand, “I think I’ll already be getting enough attention once Hawkmoths identity gets out. Reporters love irony,” He forces a half-smile, knowing that a media storm is heading his way. 

“We’ll get through it together,” she squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I can probably handle Alya’s Ladybug questions but not a wall of reporters and cameras.” 

Adrien chuckles, “We may need to lay low for a while,”

She nods. “Help me up,” she prompts swinging her legs out from under the sheets, letting them hang over the side of the bed.

He stands suddenly, “Like ‘stand’ up? Are you sure you’re ready? You probably shouldn't rush these things.”

“The doctor ran all the tests this morning, she said as soon as I get my strength back, I can go home. So, I want to test it out.” She wiggles her toes.

Adrien’s hands hover nervously around her, ready to catch her or act as support. She tries to push herself off the bed, seeing if her legs will take over and support her weight. She strains for a moment, before getting to a standing position and almost immediately falling into Adrien’s awaiting arms. 

He supports her by her elbow with one hand and the other on her upper arm as she grasps his shoulders. After straightening her back up, he tilts his head down to meet her gaze, “I don't think your test is going well, m’lady” he teases.

Her nose scrunches up, “I think it’s going great,” she bounces on her knees a bit using his support.

He sighs out a smile, watching her and all her determination, “If you say so, Bugaboo.” He lifts her up and sets her down so her socks are standing on his shoes. 

She grunts in protest but gives in as Adrien slowly starts to dance them around the room. “I can’t count the number of times I thought I lost had you forever.” He whispers, resting his cheek on her temple.

She closes her eyes, leaning into him, “I thought I was lost forever.” Lifting her chin up, their noses brush each other, she pulls away slightly as a reaction, but eases again into the closeness, “But you found me.”

Her grip on his shoulders loosen as she feels her strength returning to her. Adrien’s hands drop to around her waist as he feels this change. “I know this isn't a weird limbo world or anything, but...” he looks away sheepishly, his confidence waning, “and you can say ‘no’ if this is still too much, er, too fast-”

“You won’t know unless you ask...” Mari baits him, having an idea of what he’s trying to say.

He gazes into her eyes, the anxiousness he felt moments ago fading away. In barely a whisper, he asks “May I kiss you?” 

‘Yes’, she mouths silently. 

Adrien dips his head down, capturing her lips with his. 

The kiss from their ‘dream’ felt real in the moment, but that was nothing compared to this kiss in their waking lives.

Electricity buzzes through their veins and nervous system, heightening every sensation between them.

Marinette’s knees buckle beneath her, but he’s able to catch her around her waist before she stumbles. Adrien lets out a throaty chuckle as blush engulfs Marinette’s face. “I... I want to say my knees are still weak from being in the coma, but... someone else might be the blame for it this time.” She admits, pecking him on the cheek. 

-

Two weeks later

-

“Come on, slow poke!” Ladybug laughs as she zips between buildings, the late afternoon air whipping through her hair as Chat trails behind her. 

She skids to a stop at the edge of the park that lays in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. Chat rolls onto the rooftop moments later, “You seem to be back to your old self” he says as he walks up behind her.

She beams at him, “Everything is back to normal,” she sighs, watching the sun begin to dip over the horizon.

“Well, I think some things have changed for the better.” He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her temple. 

She rests her head on his shoulder, “And now that Hawkmoth is in prison, our jobs just got a lot easier.” She squeezes his hand comfortingly. 

He nods, taking a deep breath, “It’s better this way.” 

They take a seat on the roof and watch the sun disappear behind the city, finding comfort in their new normal. 


End file.
